Ballade à vélo
by Loufoca-Granger
Summary: Quand Hermione à une idée en tête, elle va jusqu'au bout. Et c'est toujours Drago qui en pâtit. OS écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF


Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre de la sixième nuit d'écriture du FOF – ou Forum Francophone qui est un forum ludique et sympathique ou l'on peut discuter de choses et d'autres (la fanfiction entre autres délires en tout genre), pour nous rejoindre le lien est dans mon profil – pour le thème : **Vélo** , à réaliser en une heure.

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'histoire m'appartient. Le reste est à JK Rowling.

**Note **: J'ai tenu deux OS, je craque pour le troisième, il fallait bien qu'ils arrivent : Drago et Hermione bien sur xD

* * *

Hermione avançait d'un pas rapide, un air ravi collé sur le visage, tandis que Drago trainait des pieds derrière elle, shootant dans les graviers pour signaler sa mauvaise humeur. Il n'avait pas envie ! Il continua de bougonner dans sa barbe inexistante tout en se demandant quand est-ce qu'elle avait pris le pouvoir sur lui. Un Malefoy, un Malefoy Mâle en plus qui se laissait mener par le bout de la baguette par un membre du sexe faible qui partait en plus avec un handicap de taille : son sang.

Drago secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées. Il se fichait totalement du sang de sa fiancée. Elle était tellement jolie et tellement intelligente que ça compensait largement.

Malheureusement, la beauté et l'intelligence n'étaient pas les seules qualités de sa brunette. Elle avait également deux gros défauts, à savoir qu'elle était bornée et qu'elle avait toujours des idées farfelues. Comme celle-là.

« Regarde Drago. Ils sont beaux non ? »

« C'est un point de vue. » Fit-il diplomate tout en lui faisant son fameux regard 'non-mais-tu-te-fiches-de-moi'

« Oh, mais arrêtes de bouder Drago. Je veux qu'on passe une bonne journée. »

« Je crois qu'encore une fois, on ne va pas être d'accord sur la définition d'une « bonne journée. » Tu m'excuseras _Chérie, _mais passer une journée à soi-disant m'amuser avec un enfin moldu qui ne m'inspire pas confiance, je n'appelle pas ça une bonne journée. »

« Ca s'appelle un vélo Drago ! »

« Ouais. »

.

Hermione était allée rendre visite à ses parents durant la semaine et les avait trouvés en plein rangement du garage familial. Hermione avait alors retrouvé avec plaisir son vélo et avait décidé de l'emmener chez elle. C'est alors que son père lui avait proposé de prendre le sien. Il n'en faisait plus et « ton blond devrait aimer ça non ? ». Hermione avait accepté avec joie. Elle s'imaginait déjà les longues balades qu'elle allait pouvoir faire avec son fameux blond.

« Quoi «ouais » tu m'énerve quand tu es méprisant comme ça. Je suis bien montée plusieurs fois sur ton sale balai pour te faire plaisir ! Tu peux bien me rendre la pareille non ? En plus le vélo ça reste au sol et ça te muscleras les jambes. »

« Mes jambes sont musclées. Merci. »

« Tu parles. Tes mollets font la taille de mon petit doigt. »

Piqué au vif et ne relevant même pas l'exagération d'Hermione, il attrapa le vélo et l'enfourcha…avant de s'étaler lamentablement par terre. Il se releva vivement, épousseta ses vêtement et fusilla le vélo du regard.

« Tu vois Hermione, ce truc moldu est ridicule, j'ai failli me briser le crâne. »

« Mon pauvre petit cœur. Tes deux jambes ont même failli tomber ! Si tu ne pédales pas, tu vas tomber à coup sur. »

« Si je ne quoi ? »

« Si tu ne pédales pas…Drago ! »

« Quoi ? » Fit-il, agressif.

« Tu n'y met pas du tien. »

« J'ai pas envie. J'aime pas faire tes stupides trucs moldus. Ca ne sert à rien, c'est nul et inintéressant. »

« Alors je suis nulle, je ne sert à rien et je suis inintéressante c'est ça ? Je vois. »

Elle tourna les talons et retourna vers la maison. Drago fut près d'elle en un rien de temps et la prit dans ses bras contre sa volonté. Il embrassa ses cheveux et chuchota à son oreille.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

« Si tu n'aimes pas les « stupides trucs moldus » ça veut dire que tu ne m'aimes pas. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Alors prouve-le. » Dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Il y avait une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux et il la maudit d'être aussi craquante et belle. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas lui faire plaisir alors il retourna vers les vélos et enfourcha le sien une nouvelle fois en gardant un pied à terre.

« Explique-moi comment on pédale. »

« Ce n'est pas compliqué. Tu mets les pieds sur les pédales et tu pousses. »

.

Une heure plus tard, Drago décrétait que le vélo c'était ennuyeux. Tout comme le paysage. Une forêt, des arbres, de la mousse, des feuilles partout. Tout était vert et marron. Et il ne pouvait même pas regarder les fesses d'Hermione puisqu'elles étaient posées sur la selle du vélo.

Deux heures plus tard, Drago commençait à suer légèrement et montrait des signes de fatigue. Il avait envie de rentrer ou de monter sur un balai parce que le vélo ça allait cinq minutes mais pas deux heures.

Hermione ne semblait pas partager son point de vue et continuait de pédaler trente bon mètres devant elle, tout en s'exclamant lorsqu'elle voyait un lapin ou un écureuil, comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu de sa vie.

Trois heures plus tard, Drago maudissait son beau-père qui aurait mieux fait de garder son vélo de malheur pour lui. Il avait mal aux jambes, au coccyx et ne sentait plus ses fesses. Il était fatigué, voulait rentrer et qu'Hermione prenne soin de lui. Il ne voyait pas l'interet de pédaler dans une forêt pour le plaisir de voir du paysage et de respirer de l'air pur. Il avait le souffle tellement court qu'il se demandait comment il faisait pour respirer et niveau paysage…si ce n'était pas toujours le même depuis qu'ils étaient partis, ça aurait pu être intéressant.

Soudain, il vit enfin Hermione s'arrêter et il failli pleurer de joie. Il l'aurait même fait si il n'avait pas été un Malefoy. Mais il s'agissait d'une fausse joie. Hermione continua hors du sentier, en marchant. Drago l'imita en bougonnant dans sa tête – puisque qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie pour parler – et la suivit tant bien que mal. Il avait l'impression de ne plus avoir comment marcher.

Hermione s'arrêta enfin définitivement dans une grande clairière et ouvrit un petit panier qui était accroché à l'arrière de son vélo. Drago ne l'avait même pas remarqué avant mais elle en sortit une grande couverture qu'elle étala par terre, ainsi qu'un autre panier qu'elle posa dessus et qui contenait un pic-nic.

Drago s'affala sur la couverture et ferma les yeux. Il était épuisé.

« Ca va Drago ? »

« Grmmm. »

Elle s'installa à coté de lui et passa la main dans ses cheveux. Enfin elle s'occupait de lui. Il se souleva un peu et posa sa tête sur ses genoux. Enfin il était bien.

« C'était sympa non ? »

« Je te déteste Hermione Granger. J'ai mal partout. »

« Et si je te masse, tu me détesteras toujours ? »

« Tout dépend de la longueur du massage alors. »

« Il sera long. »

« Alors je t'aime. »

« Tant mieux…parce qu'il va falloir rentrer après et faire tout le chemin en sens inverse. »

Drago se retint de ne pas hurler. Son Hermione avait beau être jolie et intelligente, c'était avant tout une mégère.

* * *

Voilàà.

Désolée pour les fautes.

Une review vous donnera le droit à un massage de Drago (ou d'Hermione) so...reviewez


End file.
